Happy For You
by ticktickticktock
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are spending some alone time together when Blaine's mom walks in on them. How will Mrs. Anderson react to seeing her son with the boyfriend she hasn't even met yet?


**For some reason this idea popped into my head today, so I decided to take a break from This Feeling and write a little fic about it. Don't worry, though, I'll update This Feeling very soon. :)**

* * *

><p>This wasn't right. Kurt didn't feel right about doing this, about sneaking over to Blaine's house on a Saturday night when they were both supposed to be at a study group that some of the New Directions kids had put together. If it were his own house he wouldn't have a problem with it, but Blaine's parents were so unlike his own. They weren't as kind, they weren't accepting, and hell they didn't even know that their son had a boyfriend! Which was precisely why Kurt was very apprehensive about being at Blaine's house right now and heading to Blaine's room where they would be alone together.<p>

"Are you sure this is okay? I don't want us to get caught-"

"Kurt. My parents aren't going to be home until sometime tomorrow. It's fine."

"But what if-"

"Kurt." Blaine stopped in front of his bedroom door and turned to his boyfriend, a small smile playing on his lips. "It's fine. My parents aren't here. We're not going to get caught so stop worrying about getting me in trouble, okay? I promise you, it's fine."

"But-" Kurt's next protest died in his throat as Blaine was suddenly kissing him, seeming rather urgent as he traced Kurt's lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. Kurt complied and opened his mouth into the kiss, unable to help the groan that escaped him when Blaine's tongue slid over his own. It was pure bliss, Kurt thought, and he smiled at the realization that he could just stand here and kiss Blaine all day. But the kiss was over as quickly as it started and suddenly Blaine was peppering little kisses and licks down his neck and-oh, across his collarbone too. "Mm, Blaine. Feels good." He mumbled as he ran his fingers through the other boy's curls, happy that for once Blaine had left them loose and without gel.

The little game of kisses suddenly stopped, though, and Kurt let out a little squeak as Blaine suddenly tugged him over to the bed. Blaine sat on the edge with Kurt in his lap, smiling for a moment as he looked into his boyfriend's eyes. "This is okay, right?" Sure, the two had had plenty of make out sessions, groping, and had even given each other a few hand jobs, but Blaine (always the gentleman) always asked to make sure that anything they were doing was okay with Kurt.

"Of course it's okay." Kurt whispered in response before he pushed Blaine backwards, smirking as he shifted so that he was straddling his waist. Blaine looked at him in shock, but Kurt could see what he was also grinning with anticipation as he leaned down to kiss him. "Mmm, Blaine, I love you so-"

"Blaine?"

"What the-?"

"Hey, what-Mom?"

Suddenly Blaine was up in a flash and Kurt was scrambling off of him, both of their faces bright red as they spun around to see Mrs. Anderson standing in the doorway. She looked rather shocked herself with wide eyes, and she simply stood there for a moment while Blaine hurried to get up off of the bed. "Mom! I thought that-you're not supposed to be-what-"

"Your father and I came back on an earlier flight today because the business meetings ended early."

"Oh, uh, right." Blaine mumbled with a slight nod, realizing that his mother was no longer looking at him. Her gaze was on Kurt. "Um, Mom, this is Kurt. He's, uh, my friend and we-"

Mrs. Anderson raised a hand and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her as she did so. "So, you're my Blaine's boyfriend?"

For a moment the room was silent. Both boys stared at Mrs. Anderson in shock, trying to find words. When they did, they began to speak at the same time.

"Well you see, the thing is-"  
>"How did you know-"<p>

Mrs. Anderson once again raised her hand to silence the boys and smiled at their nervousness. "It's okay. I've known for a while that Blaine's had a boyfriend, but I just hadn't figured out who it was yet." She paused for a moment and smiled again, unable to control her laughter at the look on Blaine's face. "Sweetheart, you've been so happy lately. You've been smiling more than ever, you've been so cheerful, you've been going out more. And I knew exactly why. I was the same way when I fell in love with your father. I could tell just by looking at you that you're in love. And now I've finally met the boy."

Silence fell over the room again when she stopped talking and Blaine, who still looked slightly confused, stepped forward towards his mother. "You're not... you're not mad at me? For having a boyfriend? I didn't think you'd be okay with this..."

Sighing softy, Mrs. Anderson stepped forward to place a hand on her son's shoulder. "Blaine... I'm not going to lie to you. When you came out to your father and I, it was really hard to hear. I'd always had this image in my head of you sweeping a beautiful girl off her feet. The two of you would get married and have bunches of children and live happily ever after. But when you told me that you were gay, I... well, that image was shattered. I suddenly felt scared for you because I know that people around here aren't so accepting. And while it took me a while to realize it, I figured out that it was okay for you to be gay if that meant you were happy. Because you could still have a good life, and who knows, maybe adopt some kids down the road." She paused for a smile and leaned in to gently kiss Blaine's cheek. "So no, honey, I am not mad at you for having a boyfriend. I'm glad that you've found someone to make you happy and I'm glad that I've finally gotten to see who that is."

Kurt, who had been mostly silent the entire time, cleared his throat when Mrs. Anderson stopped speaking. "Well, um, I'm glad that I've finally gotten to meet you too, Mrs. Anderson." He said in a whisper, smiling just slightly when she turned to look at him. "You're a very lovely lady."

She walked over to Kurt with a smile, nodding just slightly. "Thank you, Kurt." She murmured, reaching out to gently pat his cheek. "And I don't mean for compliment. I mean for making my Blaine so happy. Just keep doing what you're doing, okay?"  
>Kurt nodded, blushing as Mrs. Anderson made her way towards the door again. She opened it, pausing for just a moment before she walked out. "Oh, and Kurt? Hurt my baby and I'll hunt you down, okay?" There was a long pause and she laughed, amused by the expressions on the faces of the two boys. "I'm kidding, honey. Now you two enjoy your time together. Just keep it down, alright Blaine? Your father's home and he doesn't need to overhear what you're doing. I can only keep him distracted for so long."<p>

And with that she left the room, leaving two confused, yet very happy, teenage boys staring after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Annnd... that's it. Just a little one-shot I wrote about Blaine's momma.<strong>  
><strong>I hope you guys liked it... tell me what ya think, okay? <strong>

**Reviews are great! :)**


End file.
